Ascension One Offs
by voice of morgoth
Summary: One off stories based on the ascension AU
1. Nightmares

Mabel walks through the fields of Paradise in a daze. Here, she is happy. She is safe and loved, and she gives love to the angels in turn.

"Love, love, love. Lovey, dovey, dove!"

Mabel giggles as she kisses her husband Greg. She then drags her children into a hug. Here, everything is perfect. She doesn't remember what had happened to Earth. She doesn't care anymore. The dead world seems so far away now, long ago abandoned from her memory. But the peace of Paradise is disturbed. A lone figure, clad in darkness and wearing a Victorian top hat, approaches. The sky begins to distort and change. The heavenly light of Paradise is replaced by a deep, crimson red. Blood pours from the clouds, raining down upon the perfect fields. The blood is painful, burning to the touch. Mabel's skin begins to boil as she runs inside her home, cowering away from the darkness. The figure walks into the house, looking over the family with a sadistic smile. She knows that face. The face of her brother.

"Dipper?!"

The dark stranger approaches her, chuckling in a low, hoarse voice. He approaches her, rubbing a delicate hand along her soft, warm cheek.

"I... am Thamiezel."

The mad devil's hands tighten around her throat, burning her body with the touch. Her skin is blistering and melting. She screams in pain. She is in complete agony as her brother slowly chokes her into subconscious. He torments her soul, completely unaware of who she is. He has fallen so far. He is lost forever. Mabel falls into the chasm of his evil soul as the might of Paradise begins to fall.

And then she darts awake. The vampiric queen looks around the throne room. Thamiezel snores lightly next to her, a weak, gentle smile on his face. Wendy and Pacifica lie in the bed, rolling around slightly in the sheets. Zelestra releases a deep sigh as she falls back down.

"_Nightmare. Why'd I have a nightmare? That doesn't make any sense."_

"_Sister?"_

Thamiezel awakens, meeting her gaze.

"I had a nightmare."

"Strange. That shouldn't happen anymore. We have control of our minds, not the other way around."

"Well, maybe I just got a little too into my dreams."

"Maybe we should look around."

Thamiezel and Zelestra leave the bed as shapeless smoke, preventing their movement from waking their human companions. The two search with their minds through the rooms, attempting to discover the source of the abnormality in Zelestra's dreams. Wendy begins shifting around, moaning and groaning. The twins look in on her thoughts, finding her in another of her nightmares. But hers is more potent, more dangerous than before. She's screaming as Thamiezel and Zelestra tower over her, laughing as they rip her apart, tearing out her lungs and ruining her body. They abandon her to be the plaything of Gideon. Wendy darts awake, looking around the room as her demonic power triggers, beginning to burn the bed. Thamiezel snuffs out the fire as Wendy realizes what happened.

"Oh… crap… what time is it?"

"Two in the morning. Something is causing nightmares." Zelestra replies with a whisper. Wendy moves out of the bed, yawning as she walks over to the twins. They notice a dark presence flee from Wendy's mind and enter Pacifica. She begins tossing and turning as the dark entity causes her nightmares. The twins enter her thoughts, finding Pacifica in a cage, abandoned by all life. They pull her out of the nightmare, sensing the lowly presence that caused the bad dreams. Thamiezel drags the entity before him, glaring down at the invisible sentience.

"Rude. Trying to cause nightmares to my family."

The entity curses and shouts in the language of Tartarus. Thamiezel smiles devilishly.

"Leave me alone! Let me go!"

"Why should I?"

"Let me go! I am the great Zalzur!"

"Never heard of him."

The four lovers see the shape of the demon, a geometric creature similar to Bill Cipher. The dark blue star with a green eye struggles against its bonds.

"What is with you demons and your unoriginal forms? Seriously, you're the second star I had to kill."

"What?"

"The Star of Telepathy. That was me."

"I… you lie!"

"Do I?"

Thamiezel reveals his infernal majesty, a seemingly infinite tunnel of evil leaking out from the void within his center.

"Oh… no! Please! Have mercy!"

"Let me think about it…"

"Please!"

"HE TOLD YOU TO LET HIM THINK ABOUT IT!"

Zelestra's scream silences the small demon. The insignificant star cowers before her, realizing he attempted to ensnare the minds of Thamiezel and Zelestra.

"I'm… I'm so screwed."

"Nah, I'd call you more of a shuriken. Screws are round, but you're all… spikey." Thamiezel replies.

"I… what?"

"I've decided to spare you. But, I have one, simple task for you."

"Wh-what?"

"Dance."

And thus, the demon Zalzur became the personal dance puppet for the throne for twelve years.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why me?"

The female vampire's whimper falls on deaf ears. She had often felt fear of her world's masters. They had saved her species, her people. But they were monsters. They butchered hundreds of worlds. They've committed genocide all too easily, almost considering it an afterthought. That was how little she felt. That she was an afterthought. Thamiezel and Zelestra, two of the most dangerous creatures in the universe, sit before her. An eternity seems to pass before they answer her question.

"Because we need a teacher." the twin devils say together.

"But… I… what can _I_ do?"

"Not us. Our friends. Say hello."

"Hello." the blonde haired one says.

"'Sup?" the nude redhead replies.

"I… uh… hello." Jelser, the female vampire, says. After several minutes of swallowing and nervous, rapid breathing, the tutor begins the first step with her process, introductions.

"So, uh, tell- tell me a bit about yourselves."

"I am completely and utterly insane." Thamiezel says.

"Second verse same as the first." Zelestra responds.

Jelser stutters at the mad rulers as Pacifica begins to speak.

"I… I lived back on earth. My name is Pacifica Northwest. My family was cursed after a deal with Bill Cipher. So I was sent to Hell... these two saved me."

"They… you both went to Hell?" Jelser says, pointing towards the twin vampires.

"Yes. When the Star of Telepathy exploded? That was us." Zelestra says. Jelser swallows nervously. There seemed to be no limits, no boundaries the twins wouldn't cross. The third sphere is still in chaos. With Mammon's lieutenant destroyed, other demons are attempting to defeat the weakened demon king. The mad civil war threatens to tear down the dimension of the third circle.

"So, uh, Pacifica. Welcome. And you?" Jelser says, looking to Wendy. The redhead seems bored, almost annoyed at being dragged to the art studio.

"Wendy Corduroy… knew Di- I mean Thamiezel. Knew him before… everything went to shit. I overdosed on some heroin, went to Hell for a bit. Now I'm here."

"So, uh, what brings you to my place?"

"They… they think I need some therapy or whatever. They're the ones to talk."

"Rude." Thamiezel mutters. Wendy sighs in aggravation. Jelser can see the anger behind Wendy's gaze. Wendy's body temperature begins rising. Fire flows through her fire, revealing her to not be as human as she seems.

"So Wendy. Why do they think you need me?"

"Ugh, just these nightmares. They aren't bad or anything."

"What happens in these nightmares?"

"Just… the Star of Telepathy. He tortured me. A lot… sometimes I remember. But mostly it stays buried."

"Burying your emotions."

"It helps me function."

"It seems that way now, but that isn't always the case."

Wendy smirks, stretching her arms and wiggling her head.

"This is one of those cases. I'm pretty sure I'd kill someone. Not just normal anger… like, I _really_ want to hurt someone when I start feeling it."

Jelser looks away nervously as Pacifica grabs Wendy's hand. She rubs her friend's knuckles, and the sensation seems to sooth Wendy. She returns to her human form. Jelser forgoes further introductions in favor of jumping into the lessons.

"Well… uh, first, let's see where you are in your skills. This isn't to judge your work, but to see how we need to improve."

The four companions sit down with their canvases before a chair. The chair carries a bowl of several apples, an orange, and a banana. Each of the four is given a canvas for their mind to create. The four begin drawing the pictures before them. Wendy groans as she attempts to convert the image in her mind into a picture. Pacifica and Zelestra begin their own work, sketching out their visions of the fruit. Thamiezel extends hundreds of tentacles oozing ink and rays that alter the atomic structure of the paper.

"Brother, no showing off." Zelestra says, scolding her deranged twin. Thamiezel grumbles as his appendages return to his body. He takes the pencil in his hand and begins finishing his picture. Once everyone is finished, Jelser goes to look over the pictures. Zelestra draws the fruit in the shape of a smile, the banana serving as the mouth and two apples for eyes. She has also covered it in blue and purple glitter.

"Uh, where did you get that glitter?"

"This marker."

"That… that marker doesn't make glitter."

"Then where did I get the glitter?"

Zelestra pokes her chin, questioning where she found her glitter. Thamiezel and Zelestra giggle at the confused and frazzled art teacher. Jelser then turns to Pacifica's picture. Pacifica's rough sketching reveals her to be above average in skill. Jelser nods and moves over to Thamiezel's image. His macabre work appears as several chunks of pulsing meat, the image somehow glistening with a dark aura. The meat and blur of unholy energy is as a discordance of hatred and vileness. Disharmony and pain ebb out of the image, sending shivers down Jelser's spine. A cacophony of madness that almost appears alive.

"What… what the heck is that?"

"The First Evil."

"Why… why does it hurt?"

"Because it built part of itself into the universe. So anytime someone thinks of it the fragments shift a little, sort of like the pieces are being pulled to the idea and image of what they once were."

"I… please, get rid of it."

Thamiezel destroys the picture and the world seems to become far warmer and filled with life. Jelser shivers as she makes her way over to Wendy. Wendy sighs, revealing the basic shapes, a crude copy of her mind's eye.

"I… I never learned to draw." Wendy mutters, crossing her arms. Thamiezel floats over to her.

"It took me a long time to get to my sister's level of skill. But it feels nice, taking an image in one's mind and turning it into something real."

Thamiezel flips the paper over. Thamiezel's right arm meets Wendy's.

"So, my sister doesn't want us cheating and me just giving you the skill. But there is still something I can do."

His arm begins transforming, becoming part of Wendy's arm.

"Draw what you picture in your mind."

Wendy puts the tip of the pencil to the blank sheet. She has an image in her mind. A simple picture she wants to draw. And with Thamiezel's subtle influence, her heart's desires begin to take form. He doesn't give her the knowledge or the skill, he simply directs her arm like a conductor, edging it in the right direction. Zelestra and Pacifica walk over to see Wendy's designs once she's finished. She drew a simple sketch. But one she's had in her heart for several weeks now.

"It's… it's beautiful." Pacifica says. The image is of all of them together. Thamiezel's arms wrap around Wendy as Zelestra holds Pacifica. Thamiezel smiles warmly, appearing as a kind hearted being that saved Wendy from the darkness in Inferno, and is helping save her from the darkness in her own soul.

"Ah, it's dumb." Wendy says.

"Dumb!" Zelestra shouts. She scoffs at Wendy's self-defeating nature.

"It's cheesy, speezy, awesome! Like, you got talent!"

"It's Dip's talent."

Thamiezel smiles, resting his arm on Wendy's shoulder

"It's yours. Your untapped skill. I simply lent a hand… that pun wasn't intended."

Wendy smirks at her strange companions. Jelser sees gentleness, something she hadn't anticipated from the dimension hopping psychopaths. Thamiezel kisses Wendy, followed by Pacifica and Zelestra.

"Wait… all four of you?"

"Yep." Wendy replies.

"I, like, doesn't that get complicated?"

"A little. But going for a round in Inferno makes it… less complicated."

"Yeah." Pacifica adds.

Jelser scratches her head at the bizarre companions. Over the next hour, Jelser works with Wendy while the twins and Pacifica draw together. Thamiezel and Zelestra sit closer to Wendy, humming innocently as they draw their different sketches. Thamiezel sketches out various humanoids. Some are dressed in long robes, others in Victorian fashion. He draws out armor and crowns, demonic images, and different idols.

"What are you drawing, brother?"

"Outfits. Shapes. I'm getting a little bored of this one and I want to try a new one."

Thamiezel looks through the different forms, metamorphosing into the appearances. He transforms into a black shadow with red and yellow cracks, appearing like glowing bricks. His eyes glow yellow and leak fire.

"How's this?" he asks in an alien, inhuman shriek. His voice sounds like Bill Cipher, monstrous and slimy.

"Not for casual wear, brother."

Thamiezel returns to his normal form, vampiric crimson eyes and pale skin. He next becomes a darkly lit demonic priest, wearing black robes with ancient hexes and dark rituals written upon it. His eyes have become completely blue, glowing like the old portal from beneath the Mystery Shack.

"I like it. I like it a lot." Zelestra says.

"Same. But I won't wear it all the time."

Thamiezel returns to his vampiric form. After several more minutes, Wendy finishes her work. Thamiezel's neck extends, allowing him to look over and see her sketch. She had attempted the same thing she drew with his help. After several scribbles and erased images, she settled on a more in depth image of the fruit.

"Looks good." Zelestra says. Wendy rolls her eyes at the compliment, but smiles all the same.

After the practice, the twins and their companions take their leave. They disappear as quickly as they appeared, leaving Jelser to contemplate how her life has taken a turn for the insane. Thamiezel and Zelestra return to their throne with their companions.

"So Wendy, how did you like it?" Thamiezel asks.

"It's… okay."

"It'll help. What do you want to do next?"

"I… do you want to go… hunt?"

Thamiezel smiles deviously. He looks to his sister for her approval.

"Well, I don't really, you know, kill… if I don't have to." Zelestra says, avoiding her deranged brother's grin.

"Well… I know. Wendy, let's travel to Malekor Seven."

"What's that?"

"Planet of warrior types. Macho lunatics. We'll just go and participate in some gladiator combat with them."

"Yeah… sounds good."

Thamiezel smiles, grabbing Wendy's arm and teleporting to the location of their prey. Pacifica and Zelestra remain in the throne room. Zelestra creates a large television for the two of them.

"So, what do you want to watch, Paz?"

"I don't know… what's on?"

"Let's see… five hundred thousand channels."

"I, what?"

"I just checked. That's a lot of nothing."

Zelestra switches over to her favorite station, movies from the eighties and nineties.

"Classic Earth T.V. Right, Paz?"

"Yeah. Let's watch."

Zelestra and Pacifica scoot closer together. Pacifica leans into Zelestra's side.

"So, Mabes… what happened to Dipper?"

"What do you mean?"

"I, just… he's so different now."

"… yeah… he is… don't know if he'll ever be Dipper again. But we got to keep going. Got to keep trying. I'll save him. And we'll save as many as we can when everything goes down."

"If… I hope he comes back… Dipper... what are they doing right now?"

"Wendy and Dip? Let's see."

Zelestra switches the channel over to the events in the gladiator battle. Wendy is ripping apart several different aliens, allowing their organs to spill onto the ground. She dodges out of the way as a large pillar is thrown at her, crashing into the walls of the coliseum. Thamiezel, with an eerie yellow glow in his skin and hollow green eyes, is in battle with a twenty-some foot tall creature wielding a giant mace. Thamiezel dodges to the side and kicks at the monster's leg, splitting it in two. Pacifica goes pale as Zelestra switches back to the movie channel.

"At least they're having fun, eh, Paz?"

"I… ugh…"

"Yeah… I know Dipper is still there, deep down… we just have to hide it now… I doubt most people would forgive him."

"I know… I know most of what you've done recently, but you almost never talk about what happened on Earth. What did he do?"

"He… he lost himself… he might be crazy and weird now, but he was worse. He likes to think he's still just as wacky, but he isn't. I see the difference. He used to… delay killings. He'd never torture forever, but he'd do… do things. And sometimes I wonder what would have happened if he never remembered me. If I hadn't come back… I don't think there'd be anything left of my brother."

Zelestra releases a pained shudder.

"It's… it's alright, Mabes. It will be."

"Yeah. It will… it has to."

"So, how's your kids?"

"They're good… Greg still hasn't talked to me."

"I'm sorry."

"Ah, who cares?"

Zelestra blows a raspberry, shrugging off her husband. Pacifica moves closer. She sits behind the vampire, beginning to rub Zelestra's back. Zelestra sighs, turning her head down as Pacifica works deep into her muscles.

"That… that's the spot."

"Weird how you two have divine power, but don't seem to be really different than humans."

"It's more… like, the memory. I like backrubs because I've always liked them. If I was born with this power, I'd probably think squishy humans were dumb and ugly… probably be like Bill."

"Creepy psycho."

Pacifica smiles as she continues to massage her lover. After several minutes Wendy and Thamiezel reappear in the throne. They walk over and sit down near their lovers. Wendy stretches, falling lazily into the couch.

"So, did you two have fun?" Zelestra asks with a grin.

"Yeah. It was nice. Those people are silly. Right, Wendy?" Thamiezel says.

"I know, right? All 'thanks for killing me' and 'I always wanted to be impaled.'"

Wendy and Thamiezel laugh as they move closer with their companions.

"So Dip, that was a good work out."

Wendy stretches. She wraps her friends in her arms as Thamiezel rests his head on her shoulder.

Weeks pass as the four attempt to adjust to their new lives. With no more goals, Thamiezel finds himself wandering through existence in a daze. He stays up long into the night, keeping his mind busy with various projects and ideas. He begins obsessing over studying the history of his conquered planets, discovering everything there is to know about Cul-Cerberon before his armies claimed it for themselves. He begins knitting and molding clay vases when the others have gone to sleep. Zelestra wakes up and finds four curtains in the throne room, separating Thamiezel's area. Lights flicker from within, goading Zelestra to see what he's doing. Zelestra walks in on him building a replica of New York City with Lincoln logs.

"Uh, why?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"At the time?"

"Yeah. Got bored halfway through. But then I'd have a bunch of half built Lincoln log buildings."

Zelestra giggles while joining him.

"So, when are you going to knock it down?"

"Eh, I'll leave it for a bit... I remember when I destroyed the real one… heh."

Thamiezel giggles as Zelestra walks over. She wraps her arms around her maniacal brother, steadying his manic behavior.

"You… you're not the monster you once were. You're better now. I see it."

"But now we have nothing. Nothing but the waiting… I don't know what to do. Kind of funny."

"Well, you have the best, most awesome sister in the world. And you've got your childhood crushes."

"I do, don't I? Now we just need to get _your_ childhood crushes back."

"Ooh, Mermando. I wonder what happened to him?"

"Don't know. He wasn't in Inferno, so probably up in lame cloud land."

"What happened to his descendants?... actually, never mind. You probably, like, did some things."

"Yes, the great 'land versus sea' war in the sixth century of my reign. Lot of bodies in that one."

Thamiezel giggles while going back through the memories.

"So, uh, can you come to bed, bro?"

"Yes… I'll put the finishing touches on this later."

Thamiezel walks back to the throne. Thamiezel and Zelestra scoot in. Wendy subconsciously drags Thamiezel closer in the night as Zelestra snores lightly. The king wakes up later, long before the others.

"_My mind is restless… I have nothing left to do… besides wait… I love them… my sister, Pacifica, Wendy… but now… now I have nothing… suppose I'll just hang around… maybe I can find some old arcade games. Go for a walk. Maybe try being… normal. Yes, normal old me."_

The dark king vows to adjust to a normal life. A life without war and ruin to give him joy. Within several days, Wendy prepares to go to her next art class.

"So which of you goofballs is giving me a ride?"

"I guess I'll go. You want to come with, Paz?" Zelestra says.

"Actually, I was hoping to go out shopping. Dreadboar the Destroyer's Fashion Parlor is having a great sale right now."

"Well, I need to shop for some new ideas." Thamiezel says. He turns to Pacifica.

"Do you want to go with me?" he asks.

"I… um, sure."

Thamiezel smirks, seeing that she still doesn't fully understand him. He can turn from polite conversation to discussing mass extinction in seconds.

"Okay. We'll meet back here for dinner. Where should we go, bro?"

"I was thinking… Malorjo's Meat and Greet. Crap pun, but good food."

"Sounds like a plan." Wendy says.

The group splits up. Thamiezel goes with Pacifica to try out the latest fashion while Zelestra joins with Wendy in their art classes. Thamiezel walks into the store with Pacifica, wiggling and dancing and attracting awkward glances. He twirls as he approaches the men's section. He looks over the different colored tuxedos.

"So Paz, what should I choose? Turquoise, pantone, or Egyptian blue?"

"I'd, like, go with the Turquoise."

"Good. What about the eyes?"

"Um… blueish green."

Thamiezel changes his eye colors, glowing with an eerie azure and dark blue orbs in the center.

"Looks good… you aren't going to wear that all the time, are you?"

"No. Just when I'm out. You want to change your look?"

"Nah, I'll stick with my own body."

"Alright."

The pair walk to the women's section as Thamiezel carries his clothes.

"How come you wanted to come with me?"

"Needed to try out some new looks… and I, well, I want to hang out. Do 'people' things more. I haven't had the time on account of the whole cosmic invasion lately. Dealing with uprisings, invading Inferno, getting our family back… I sort of forgot what it was like."

"You… you changed when you were, what, twelve?"

"Yes. That was… that was not fun… I was terrified."

"Thamiezel… lonely traveler."

Several miles away, Jelser sketches alongside Wendy and Zelestra. Zelestra blushes, thinking of a mischievous idea. Once Wendy is done practicing her skills with the pencil, Zelestra coughs to gain her attention.

"Wendy… would you pose for me?"

"Huh? Uh, sure."

Wendy walks in front of Zelestra, who creates a long, red love seat for Wendy. Wendy stretches out on the couch, revealing her nude form for Zelestra. The queen begins drawing as her cheeks turn dark red, savoring the sight of her nude girlfriend. Wendy rolls her eyes, knowing the real intent that Zelestra has. Jelser begins drawing her own portrait of Wendy, oblivious to Zelestra's perverted desires. The vampiric queen scribbles rapidly, almost effortlessly sketching out her drawing. She then takes a paintbrush. She dabs and smears the paint like a jittering, spastic madwoman. Jelser crooks her eye, watching the deranged queen move through the motions. Zelestra seems to be entirely random with her insane movement, drawing an incoherent mess. Once the queen and Jelser finish, they show Wendy the portraits they've created.

"I… wow."

Wendy's jaw hangs agape at Zelestra's picture. Wendy appears garbed in a Roman soldier's uniform with glowing fiery hair and piercing green eyes. Her muscles are highlighted as her exposed chest shines bright like a blinding star.

"I just… I wanted to draw you how you look for me. Awesome, muscly, and sexy."

"I, uh, thanks."

Wendy smiles at the bizarre painting as Jelser looks over her own work.

"Queen Zelestra… how did you draw that fast?"

"I can focus my demonic essence and predict outcomes thousands of times faster than normal minds."

"Huh."

"Yeah."

Zelestra shrugs. She walks over to Wendy and takes her hand, lifting her up.

"So Wendy… want to make art?"

Zelestra wiggles her eyebrows mischievously as Jelser watches them. Wendy looks behind Zelestra at the art teacher.

"You. Out. Private time."

Jelser realizes what they're about to do and walks out, leaving the lovers alone. Zelestra rips off her clothes and jumps onto the couch with Wendy. Zelestra's hands find their way between Wendy's legs.

"Give me a kiss… down there."

Zelestra smiles deviously as Wendy pushes the queen's head down.

Far away, Pacifica and Thamiezel wander through a furniture store, searching for things to give the throne a less inhospitable air.

"So Paz, is there anyone downstairs that you were friends with?"

"Uh, not really, why?"

"Well, I could probably pull a few strings, get some more of the people you know up here."

"I… I dated some demons… but I never saw anyone I really, like, connected with. Mabes was my best friend. So yeah, no one really."

Finding nothing in the furniture store, Thamiezel and Pacifica leave. They take a seat on a public bench, watching several kids play across the street in a park. Pacifica smiles, seeing the children happy and carefree.

"You don't hurt kids, do you?"

"No. Kids… even if I killed them, I made sure it was too quick to register…"

"Do you… ever get nightmares?"

"I used to. Their faces. Sometimes it would feel good… other times. Other times I remembered what it was like having a human heart. Human morals. And it terrified me. And then I woke up."

Thamiezel smirks to cover the pain as Pacifica moves closer. She rests her head on his shoulder, looking up into his eyes. He looks at her with his human eyes, a dark shade of brown.

"You've still got those brown eyes… I… I don't really get you… but I love you."

"Love you too, Pacifica."

Thamiezel takes her hand in his, bringing it to his face. He kisses it, smiling into her deep blue eyes. Thamiezel and Pacifica return to the throne, leaving their expensive items inside before returning to the streets.

"So, Dip, what's Mabes and Wendy doing?"

"Let me check."

Thamiezel reaches out with his mind, finding Wendy and Zelestra scissoring on the couch. Wendy holds Zelestra's leg up, pulling the queen's body close as they rub together.

"Whoa. They're having fun without us. How rude… I'm going to keep watching."

Thamiezel teleports Pacifica to the artist's studio. Jelser sits on a chair outside her commandeered room. Thamiezel walks forward, holding a lorgnette. He walks over to the door and looks through with his old fashioned glasses, grinning mischievously through the window. Pacifica walks over and joins him, blushing at the sight of her lovers' tender embrace.

"Care to join them?"

"I… right now? I, uh… alright."

Thamiezel opens the door. Wendy, in a panic, takes a ceramic bowl and throws it at the door.

"We're not finished!"

Thamiezel catches the bowl in his teeth and chomps down on it, devouring it in pieces.

"I had hoped not."

Thamiezel and Pacifica walk over to join with their lovers as Jelser sits outside the door with an upcoming class, wondering why their teacher has been kicked out of her own room. One of the goblins walks over and looks through the door, seeing Thamiezel pull down Pacifica's dress. He readies his penis and pushes into the valley girl, driving out low moans as he hunches over her back. His teeth slowly scratch down her skin, drawing out shivers. Thamiezel turns his head to the window, grinning psychotically. The goblin jumps away from the door as the four lovers drive each other into exhaustion. Once they're finished, Thamiezel and Zelestra take their lovers back to the throne room, along with the couch.

"Why are we… why are we here?" Wendy asks, panting and out of breath.

"Because there was a class that needed to use the room."

Wendy giggles as she moves off the couch, meeting Thamiezel's lips. Pacifica and Zelestra stay together, relaxing in each other's embrace.

With the passing months, Pacifica grows closer with Thamiezel, who continues to try and regain part of his human past. But the calling of his throne and kingdom prevent him from fully joining with his humanity, the need for his people to have a monster to protect them from the other monsters. Thamiezel is walking with his sister and Wendy to a movie theater when a dragon flies overhead, zooming down and bowing before its masters.

"Hello, Bob." Thamiezel says.

"My name is Elthask, my master."

"Sure thing, Bob."

The dragon grumbles in annoyance.

"There is an uprising of Esylions and Zalgerthos near Bill Cipher Land. They are attempting to rescue their species from Bill."

"Rescue? For crying out loud. I give them two days break. I let them rotate out of the fun pit. They get free meals and snacks. Movies. Rude jerks."

"Sure you don't need me to come, bro?"

"Nah, you can start the movie. I'll just be a couple minutes. So Bob, where's the uprising?"

"Zelestra Planet Sixteen. I wouldn't trouble you normally, but they have a planet annihilating gun that they've already used on part of our fleet."

"Where's Waddles? Why can't he help?"

"Waddles the Great is vacationing in the Empire of the Sovereign Sun."

"Alright. I'll do it."

Thamiezel sighs before vanishing, moving faster than the speed of light and appearing above Zelestra Planet Sixteen. A fleet of captured goblin warships and ramshackle weapons hovers in orbit above the planet. On the surface, Thamiezel can see the planet killer. A gigantic cannon the size of several skyscrapers sits on the surface, aimed for the sky.

"How did they manage to steal that? Well, anyways, time to end this."

Thamiezel yawns, preparing to destroy the measly revolt. But he stops, sensing a powerful presence fly up to meet him. He sees an alien with bulging muscles, garbed in torn and shredded clothes. The battle-hardened soldier could have easily matched Thamiezel when he was simply the master of Earth.

"And who might you be?"

"I will be your death. Too many have suffered under your reign. For far too long you have ruled with an iron fist over our people. You have caused untold suffering in your obsession with conquering all…"

Thamiezel rolls his eyes, tuning out the rambling speech.

"_These heroic types always have to make a speech. Pretending they wouldn't turn out just as evil as me given the chance. I mean, looking through the conquered planet, I'm pretty sure they all raped my vampire servants… yep, that's a lot of rape. Rude. And I'm pretty sure they wouldn't give my servants any benefits as slaves. But nooo. These pricks are just going about being assholes. And interrupting my evening with Wendy and Mabel. Hopefully Pacifica's dinner with her new buddies is going better than my plans. I wonder where we should go after the movie? Perhaps Felicia's Italian Eatery. Or maybe Billy's Highway Steakhouse. Or maybe… yes! PePe's Mexican Food! Now where was I? Oh, right. Planetary omnicide."_

Thamiezel prepares a spark on his fingertip as his enemy charges after him. The alien warrior readies a hidden weapon, one he's had for many months now. One he hopes will destroy Thamiezel for good. The alien throws a bottle of whiskey at the dark king. Thamiezel is hit in the face with the bottle. Thamiezel begins giggling, remembering what Stan offered the alien months earlier in Hell. He had promised a summoned alien that the bottle of whiskey was one of the most poisonous liquids in the cosmos. Thamiezel's laughter grows into maniacal cackling as he holds his belly, kicking his legs in a mad fit. The terrified alien retreats back to the captured world, readying the planet destroying super weapon. Thamiezel prepares his spark of power, twinkling like a faraway star on his fingertip. The planet destroying weapon is fired at the mad king, bathing him in energy that matches the destructive power of a star. Thamiezel flings his spark of power into the gigantic beam of light. The tiny spark of Thamiezel's power smashes into the wave of energy, dissipating it as the flicker continues to the planet. The flicker of energy pierces the planet's crust, moving down into the core. Seconds later, the planet erupts in a wave of light. Thamiezel devours the rebellious souls while restoring the planet and spirits of his own empire. He returns to Cul-Cerberon, joining Wendy and Zelestra in the theater.

"Argh, I missed the trailers."

"It's alright, Dip." Wendy says. Thamiezel stretches, wrapping his arm around Zelestra and Wendy, pulling them close.

Pacifica is out at a restaurant, meeting up with a group of various creatures she's been speaking with over the internet.

"So, like, who are you?" a vampire asks.

"Pacifica Northwest."

"You look human. I remember when I was human. So annoying. So, where're you staying?"

"It's not important."

"Oh, come on. You can tell us."

"You wouldn't believe me anyways."

"Try me."

"I'm Thamiezel's and Zelestra's girlfriend."

Pacifica receives a round of laughter from her circle of friends. She smirks while taking a sip of water.

"Yeah, I doubt that." one of the vampires says. After Pacifica finishes with her meal a tall, pale vampire walks over to her. His raven hair flows down to his shoulders, combed and smooth.

"So, Pacifica. Would you like to take a walk?"

"I, uh, sure. Jerry, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Let's go for a walk… this isn't a boyfriend thing, is it?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Nah. I've already got a boyfriend and two girlfriends."

"Neat. Too complicated for me. I'll stick with one person."

"Alright."

The friends make their way out of the restaurant, walking down the street. Pacifica looks up at the colorful sky, filled with countless stars.

"So many stars. They're pretty, aren't they?" Pacifica says.

"Yeah. They are."

"I… it's goofy. But sometimes I miss Earth's sky."

"You came from Earth? What was it like?"

"Just as crazy as this place, thinking back. Heck, maybe a bit worse. But still… I miss it."

The pair find a bench and sit down, looking at the thriving city.

"So Pacifica, does living forever get, like, boring?"

"Not really. I mean sometimes, but there's a lot of fun stuff to do. New things to see. Besides, if you ever get too nuts, there are always some fun drugs to dumb you down."

"I know. Some very nasty stuff."

Pacifica smiles, watching a werewolf child chase after several goblins in a game of tag across the street. She doesn't notice her three companions teleport behind her. Thamiezel's prepared to pounce on her for fun. His claws ready to grab her shoulders silently. Zelestra smacks him upside the head, scolding him for attempting to frighten Pacifica. The loud slap alerts Pacifica and Jerry.

"Oh, there you guys are."

Pacifica stands up as Thamiezel and Zelestra hover over the bench. Jerry turns to Wendy, the nude, red haired female. He remembers hearing rumors of two more companions who had joined with Thamiezel and Zelestra. A feral, fiery haired female and a delicate, elegant lady. And he realizes that Pacifica was telling the truth about being with the masters of the world. Thamiezel smirks at the terrified expression on Jerry's face.

"If you were human, you'd be sweating by now, Jerry."

Thamiezel giggles like a mischievous child, slapping Jerry on the back like an old friend.

"Don't worry. I'm not as crazy as the rumors have said. Well, I am. But I can control myself."

"No you can't, brother."

"Yes I can."

"Brother, you were just going to jump on Paz here."

Thamiezel releases a defeated sigh. Jerry stutters, unable to handle the situation. He's meeting with the creatures that had terrified him since he was born. And they behave like bratty teens, not the tyrannical monsters he assumed they were. Thamiezel sticks his tongue out at his sister, who punches him in the shoulder as Wendy shoves them both.

"So, I'll see you later." Pacifica says.

"Uh, yeah. So, uh… are… uh, I'll see you… when?"

"Would tomorrow be good?"

"I, uh… yeah."

Pacifica sighs, seeing how nervous Jerry is around her companions.

"It's alright, Jerry. They're not as crazy… okay, that's a lie."

"Yep. My sister and I are two loons in a loony bin. But don't worry, Jerry. We aren't dangerous. Well, not to you."

Thamiezel takes his companions back to the tower, leaving a dumbfounded vampire wandering the streets.

With the passing weeks, Pacifica begins hanging out more with her new friends. They eventually grow accustomed to being associates with the mad deities' lover. Wendy stays by herself, only staying with Thamiezel, finding a kindred spirit of lunacy in him. As Pacifica and Zelestra go to meet with Pacifica's new friends, Thamiezel and Wendy remain in the throne.

"So Dip, do you want to go back to that gladiator planet?"

"Tomorrow? It's kind of late now."

"Alright… let's go out."

"Where?"

"Anywhere. Just go for a walk around the block or something."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan, Stan. Speaking of, his birthday is coming up."

"How do you even keep track? Like, there's different orbits and new time scales." Wendy asks.

"It's a bit difficult, but I manage. Are you coming to the party?"

"Will I have to wear something?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Ugh. Stuff is so itchy and irritating."

"It is, isn't it? Silly modesty."

Wendy and Thamiezel leave the tower. Thamiezel and Wendy walk down the street together, looking at the pale light of the faraway star.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Wendy says.

"Yes. I never notice it much anymore, but it is. How are your art classes going?"

"Pretty good. Starting to really improve."

"That's good. Do you like it?"

"Yeah. It's fun. When did you learn to draw?"

"Mabel taught me. Back on Earth, we could share dreams. She became my art teacher. This was way back in my history. Before I even chose my demon name."

"Sucks about what happened to you. I guess we've both been through hell."

"Gideon… psychopath."

"What's Gideon doing right now?"

"Let's see… entertaining a group of passing tourists from the Empire of the Sovereign Sun. He's on a chair above a pool of sharks. If they hit the target, he gets eaten."

Wendy laughs as Thamiezel shows her the torment of Gideon. One of the great elemental rulers from the Empire fires at the moving target. A bell dings and Gideon is released into the pool of sharks. After being devoured, Gideon is restored by Bill's magic, forced to die again and again.

"Almost feel bad for the little shit." Wendy says.

"Key word being 'almost.'"

"Yeah."

Wendy and Thamiezel continue down the street. The friends walk by a public park. The sound of the fountain and the mists of water bring a soothing calmness. Thamiezel sighs peacefully, enjoying the tranquil scenery. Wendy sees an ice cream vendor near the park. Wendy runs over, looking over the different selections as the vendor blushes. Thamiezel approaches the lesser vampire and offers him a wad of money.

"I, uh, this is a bit much." the vender says.

"Whatever. So what are you getting, Wendy?"

"I… I think I'll get the Oreo mix."

The vampire gives her two scoops of the ice cream before looking closer at the money. And he begins panicking, recognizing Thamiezel as the one who just walked by.

"So Dip, did you hear about the new T.V. show about you?"

"Yeah. Apparently it's going to be based around my early adventures on Earth."

"Kind of weird, since you're still alive and all."

"I know. Well, hopefully the atrocities give us a fresh wave of rebellious youngsters."

Thamiezel gestures dramatically as he prepares to give a mock speech.

"The dark and evil Thamiezel has claimed our homes! He has oppressed and destroyed countless lives! We will be the ones to stop him! We will not let this slaughter of innocents go unchecked! This mad tyranny has gone on for too long, and now Thamiezel will pay! Blah blah! Blah blah blah blah!"

Wendy giggles as they continue down the street. The other pedestrians move aside. Some recognize Thamiezel, others simply squirm away from the nude redhead. As they pass by a playground, Wendy sees several families of supernatural children playing. One of the mothers spots the nude redhead and marches over.

"What are you doing?" she asks accusingly.

"What?"

"Either get some clothes or get out of here. This isn't a nudist zone."

Thamiezel smirks as Wendy rolls her eyes.

"Who cares? I'm just passing through."

"Get out of here you creep."

Wendy sighs as the pair continue walking. Thamiezel takes a coin out of his pocket. It bears the image of the vampiric king, smiling psychotically with piercing red eyes. He throws the coin back at the female vampire. The coin rolls down beneath her, catching her gaze. She looks down and picks it up. She looks back to the pair walking. Thamiezel's head turns around like an owl, smiling with the same psychotic expression as the coin. A sense of dread comes over the weaker vampire, realizing that she just insulted one of the most dangerous and unpredictable monsters in the universe. Thamiezel giggles as his head snaps back around.

"Think you scarred her for life."

"Just as planned."

Thamiezel laughs with Wendy as they continue down the street. They find an old fashioned arcade.

"Dude, let's go!" Wendy shouts. Thamiezel runs in after her. They find a copy of the old Star Galactors arcade.

"Okay, seriously, how did you get this?"

"I made a deal with Yog-Sothoth, keeper of all knowledge. Creepy voyeur watches everything. Kind of an obsessive weirdo, but he does have the advantage of perfect memory of everything."

"And he just let you in on his secrets?"

"Yes, surprisingly enough. Maybe because it was such a mundane request. Most weirdoes who get his phone number want all the knowledge of creation. I just wanted some entertainment. We've got all the classics. Every video game made over the three hundred and fifty years before, you know, I blew everything up."

Wendy frowns slightly, thinking over her lover's madness.

"At least you're better now."

"Thank you."

Thamiezel and Wendy waste the rest of the day playing games. Zelestra coughs behind her brother and Wendy many hours later.

"Oh, crap, what time is it?" Wendy asks.

"Midnight. Far past your bed time."

"Let's just finish this round."

"I'll pause it. Save our progress." Thamiezel says.

"What?"

"Yes. A new feature in every machine."

Thamiezel saves the progress while resetting the game for the next user. The three return to the throne room. Pacifica is wearing a pink bathrobe as she sits on their bed, watching a movie while eating ice cream. Wendy runs up and jumps in the bed, making Pacifica bounce.

"Ugh, rude."

"Sorry. So what are you watching?"

"Just the news. Some uprising is growing in the galaxy opposite ours."

"Andromeda. Those fellows have been causing trouble for us." Zelestra says, hovering into the bed with her brother.

"Yes. The Great Galactic Coalition. I think we'll have to teach them a lesson soon, sister."

The twins huddle closer with Wendy and Pacifica, who finishes her ice cream and sets the empty bowl down. Zelestra makes the bowl vanish, allowing the four companions to move in close under the blankets.

"This… I can get used to this." mutters Thamiezel.

The dark queen smiles happily, pulling him into a kiss as Pacifica and Wendy crawl over. The twins and their companions share their kisses together. The twins grab the length of the large quilt, pulling it up and over their lovers as they snuggle in for the night, huddling closer for warmth as they begin to fall asleep. Pacifica falls asleep first, resting in Wendy's embrace. Wendy smiles, looking towards the twins.

"When I… when I was still on Earth… I thought you and her would have made a cute couple." Wendy whispers. Thamiezel smiles as he rests in his sister's arms.

"Wendy. I'm glad to have you with us."

"Glad to be with you both. It… it doesn't hurt much anymore. Thank you… thank you both."

Thamiezel smiles as tears form in his eyes. Wendy begins to fall asleep next, leaving the twins up. They look up at the stars. So many stars, twinkling in the nigh infinite blanket of night.

"Dip… I love you… what will we do after everything is over?"

"I… I don't know. Maybe we'll start renovating Inferno and Paradise, or what's left of them…"

Thamiezel smirks as Zelestra brings him up to her face. He meets her eyes. Her human eyes, something only he and their lovers have the privilege of looking upon.

"You… you are so wonderful, sister… thank you for saving me. For saving my broken soul."

Zelestra giggles as tears form in her eyes. She kisses him one last time before they go to bed.

"Goodnight, bro."

"Goodnight, Mabel."


	3. Summoning

The stars are right. The hour is nigh. The slaves of the daemon prince bow to the center of the summoning circle, calling forth their eldritch master. They avert their gaze, lest their eyes be burned out by the glory of their god. A pillar of fire erupts from the ground, blinding light scarring the hands of those worshiping. Their high priest, a blind, burnt man taller than the others, gives a bow before speaking with its lord. With all eyes turned down, the prayer givers do not notice the intruder. A man in a light blue shirt with dark blue Hawaiian palm trees floats over the praying masses. With a pair of short shorts and sunglasses, the grinning creature continues over to the center of the circle. He holds a paper cup with a straw sticking out the end. The high priest and his master turn their attention to the newcomer.

"Who dares approach the throne of Azutlar?" the priest asks.

"Well, I was taking a walk through the woods when I came across your little get-together. Let's see… pillar of light, no physical form, all seeing knowledge… I'm going to guess… descendant of Yog-Sothoth. How is the old fellow? Still incorporeal?"

Thamiezel grins, baring his white fangs as his red eyes glimmer behind the sunglasses. The shapeless entity assaults the vampire, attempting to devour his form.

"Wow. That almost hurts."

Thamiezel takes out the straw out and prepares to destroy the demon. But he grabs his head, apparently in pain.

"Hold on. I've got to take this."

Thamiezel looks away. All Azutlar can hear is a one sided conversation.

"Yes… yes, I know I'm not in the bathroom. It'll just be a second, sis… yes, I'm sorry. Just hold on. One minute. Two tops… yes. Love you too. Bye."

Thamiezel sighs, turning back to his prey. He sticks the straw into the mass of light and begins slurping up the monstrous god beast. He finishes sucking it in with a loud burp.

"That was tasty. Well, I'll be leaving you to your ceremony. Kind of silly with your god gone, though."

Thamiezel disappears, utterly uncaring for the destruction of the way of life of the lowly primitives, nor the civil war that is bound to begin with the growing chaos of their world. He returns to the beach of Malzer Five, with gigantic waves the size of mountains. Pacifica watches from a balcony, safe from the waves. Wendy surfs atop a skyscraper sized tidal wave that comes crashing down. She climbs back up to the balcony, bruised and bleeding with twenty broken bones.

"Woo! Where were you, Dip?"

"I went to get a snack. So, ready for the next wave?"


	4. Memories

Shouting echoes down into the bunker. Screams and gunfire pierce the cold air. Swarms of goblins flee deeper down into the cavern, retreating from humanity. But the dark lord Thamiezel pays no attention to humanity's assault. He is focused on a tool, a pink gem he has retrieved from a new servant. He focuses his dark power on the gem and finds it gives power to his memories. Memories he has long discarded, now brought back to the forefront of his mind.

"My sister's family… I thought I got rid of those memories… strange toy."

He concentrates on the gem. It allows him to see farther into his past. Farther than he should ever be able to. He smiles sadly, seeing memories of days long forgotten. Two toddlers run amok in the back yard, barely three years old and already getting on each other's nerves.

"They're… me and Mabel… I didn't think I could remember… being so young."

The memories continue moving down into the past. He sees things he knows he never could have seen. He sees his family before he existed. His father awkwardly chatting with his mother, attempting to ask her out. He sees his mother as a young girl, playing with her childhood friends. A loud gunshot echoes into the cavern, distracting Thamiezel. He is dragged from the memories by the first wave of human soldiers. They surround him, armed with guns loaded with silver bullets and energy weapons. The vampire rolls his eyes and turns around, far more interested in the mysterious gem.

"You're distracting me. Please stop." Thamiezel calmly states. The commander of the task force aims for the vampire and fires. Thamiezel groans, more irritated than damaged. He turns around, facing his enemies with a delirious smile.

"Alright. You have my attention."

The task force unloads their weaponry on the vampire. His body is shredded and mangled into bloody, smeared chunks. With his flesh destroyed, the soldiers press farther into the caverns. But their attention is now away from the dark king. The remains of Thamiezel group together and lash out with jagged pieces of his ribcage. The bones impale several of the soldiers. They turn around and begin firing on the vampiric mass. Intestines become vines, wrapping around the necks of the human forces. The sounds of screaming echo around the cavern before coming to a stop. Only one human has been spared. Thamiezel's broken body reforms. He smirks at the small mortal before him. Thamiezel takes the memory stone. He looks at the survivor, and then glances at the gem.

"I wonder… it seems you're in luck. You get to be my guinea pig!"

Thamiezel laughs as he approaches the terrified man. He grabs the soldier, no older than thirty, and presses the memory gem to the human's forehead. Thamiezel's prey begins to convulse as the dark lord begins to look back on his own memories. And he finds that the soldier, even though his mind is burning, can see Thamiezel's memories. Thamiezel looks farther back. He watches as his great grandfather brings two young twins into the world, Stanley and Stanford. Thamiezel sees as his great grandfather is born to a pair of immigrants from Poland. And Thamiezel continues pressing farther and farther until the memory stone begins to rebel against Thamiezel's mind, almost as if it is denying him access to the secrets within. Thamiezel smiles into the eyes of his guinea pig, now foaming at the mouth and shaking uncontrollably.

"I think it's time for a new test. What do you think Mr., uh, Soldier?"

Thamiezel is given incoherent muttering in response. The vampire giggles as he attempts to use the memory gem to look through the mind of the soldier. Thamiezel discovers the name of the soldier. Jeffrey, born twenty-seven years ago. The dark lord pries open Jeffrey's mind. He discovers all there is to know through the power of the memory gem. He looks farther back in Jeffrey's history. Farther than anyone alive could possibly know. He sees Jeffrey's ancestor in Ancient China. He sees another, one of the earliest humans, travel from the lush forests of Africa into the unknown. And as Thamiezel goes farther back, to the point where humanity can barely be considered sapient, the gem again begins to rebel, driving the vampire out. He takes the memory stone within his body, hiding it away from the world.

"Funny little toy… and as for you, Jeffrey, I'm in need of a snack. Looks like you're on the menu."

Thamiezel laughs as he digs into Jeffrey's neck, devouring the human, giving no more thought to the memory gem as it becomes buried within the vampiric lord, waiting to be unveiled again.


End file.
